the_portal_problemfandomcom-20200216-history
Jelo Elducal (character)
Gerald "Jelo" Bartholomew Elducal 'is a character in [[In a Locked Room|''In a Locked Room]], ''The Great Crossover Competition'', and ''The Shenanigang''. He is one of the mascots of IaLR. He is roleplayed is JeloElducal. As revealed in Isolation Point, Jelo is actually a nickname, and his real name is Gerald. He also appeared in The Portal Problem, ''an ''IaLR ''spinoff as one of the major characters in the series, together with Green Shadow and [[Galaximus|'Galaximus]]. Official Description He's got wit, is prepared, and also courageous! This artist/animator is armed with skill, intelligence, bravery, a backpack, swords, and Zookas. And with help from his friends, this guy from Los Angeles is able to fight and fend off anything! Almost! Second Description The super-skilled everyman that'll probably put Spring Man out of a job. History Pre-Locked Rooms Jelo was born in Echo Creek, Los Angeles on Dec. 19 1993. When he was at kindergarten, at 4, he met Rosewell, and they became friends. They entered the same high school and college. When he was bullied at school, Rosewell would stand up for him. When he was 12 he joined a camp named Camp Sherlite. At one time, he went up the camp bus and looked at the Comet Observatory with a telescope, but hit by a traffic sign in the back of his head. Luckily he was wearing a helmet. In 2007, Jelo met Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy in a videogame convention, and asked for autographs. Then in 2009, Jelo met Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella. Jelo moved into his own house when he was 19. He then started decorating it. Later, he passed his driving test after 2 tries and bought a car. Two months later, two Fireside Girls who are selling cupcakes went to Jelo's house. Jelo bought the cupcakes. This was the first time he met members of the Fireside Girls (He did already knew Isabella before that). Later, he went to Danville, and met the Fireside Girls as a whole. For his 21st birthday, he got a Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen. Some time in March 2015, Jelo started to see a racket (and monsters flinged around) from his neighbor's house. He then met Star Butterfly, a teen princess from another dimension. He also met Marco Diaz. When he was 23, he heard of the Locked Room Challenge while he was camping. Jelo said, "That's impossible! A challenge full of cartoon universes? Well, I'd try it." Jelo went near the entrance of the Locked Rooms. However, a Wizard Zombie jumped out of nowhere and started shooting spells at the campers, turning a Sweet Potato into a Lighthouse Flower. Jelo then ran around like crazy, and was hit by the zombie's spell. The portal then suddenly activated when Jelo neared, and sucked Jelo in. The Portal Problem When he heard of the new roleplaying series, The Portal Problem, he decided to join together with his fellow roster mates. Together with some other IaLR gang members, they also met characters from Heroes Through Time. Jelo, together with his new gang (technically some are old, some are new), travelled to the first portal, an ocean-themed world when Bonk Choy carelessly walked through a portal which he thought was the exit. Jelo was involved in fighting a giant octopus and Galaximus, before being rescued by a pirate group known as the Pirates of the Carribean, who then turn against the gang. This did not last long, as Galaximus found everyone and fought with the pirates, and that the gang used this chance to steal the pirate ship, much to Green Shadow's reluctance. However, when he reached an island with the gang, the gang were captured for "trespassing Jeremiah's property". When the gang were brought in later to meet Jeremiah, he is recognised by Jeremiah as his half-brother. Thanks to this quick recognition, the gang were freed and shown to his giant hill paradise. Jelo was then captured once again by the Pirates in nets, before being freed by the Infinity Cube's power of Green Shadow. He was then rescued by Orville the orca who brought back the pirate ship to sail their way out of this world. More to be continued. Appearance In his first appearance in the Hot Room, he was the letters "Jelo" in an orange background, a result of a curse. Some time later in the Cold Room, Jelo became a Papa Louie-style person. He then became a cartoonish-style person. He has messy hair, a brown jacket, brown shoes, a brown belt, blue pants and a light blue shirt. In his Flipline look, he had an aqua and black shirt, which he still keeps. His current look now brings back his glasses. He now has brown sneakers, his pants now have more pockets and added seams, and he now wears a light blue polo shirt with a pocket. His watch was removed. His real look is actually the cartoonish look. The Papa Louie one is actually a stage of the rehumanization, and the letters in an orange background are just a mere curse, which weared off after Season 1b. Outfits Jelo wears these outfits randomly every special episode, or a specific outfit in a few specials. * Outfit #1 - What he usually wears — a light blue polo shirt with a pocket, a brown belt, brown glasses, dark blue pants, and brown sneakers. Personality Jelo cares to help his friends through rooms. He is intelligent, usually easy going, courageous and calm. He never gives up when doing a hard task, and likes to help other people around him. Jelo is friendly to people. He is supportive of others, is organized, and likes studying. He also likes hanging out with friends, and also likes playing games. He also likes watching videos, and listening to music, usually those from the 70s-90s. Jelo sometimes also makes mountains out of molehills, meaning he makes a major issue out of a minor one. Jelo also knows how to break the 4th wall. Items Jelo owns many items since he has appeared. Currently owns: Jelo still owns these items. He puts them in his backpack. * A Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen (still with him) ** He also has a Bluetooth speaker, which he used to play the Bad Piggies song in The Lair of the Dark Star. * A Swiss Army knife (keeps in his backpack, used to keep in his shirt pocket and pants pocket) * Sword and shield * Contact lenses (wears in some special episodes, when not wearing eyeglasses or when wearing other headgear, like shutter shades) * Driver's license, construction license, and a lot of other licenses * Pair of scissors * Blueprints * Taser * Blaster gun * Wrench, hammer, nails, nuts and bolts, other construction tools * Food (he keeps it in a fridge compartment) * Pokeballs of different types * A laptop running Windows 8.1 * A Sloshing Machine, Splat Bombs and a Heavy Splatling Jelo also owns a desktop computer, on which he sometimes makes comics on, and play music on. He also has a graphics tablet. Lost/Destroyed Jelo loses these in previous rooms. * A propeller jetpack (Blew up at the shadow clones in the season 1 finale) * Retcon remote (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * The Compact Lighthouse and Storage System (Exploded in the Trials of Gnomus Room, second one lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * Potion which makes zombies rise from the dead (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * Bag of chips (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) Abilities Jelo is an ordinary human, although he is skilled. Jelo knows fighting, punching, kicking and a lot of martial arts moves. He is agile and light. Despite his impressive speed, he cannot outrun Candace. Jelo can also Spin Attack, a move from Super Mario Galaxy. Relationships Rosewell Starlingson Rosewell has been Jelo's closest friend since kindergarten, and they have been best friends ever since. They studied in the same high school and college. Rosewell is always loyal to Jelo, and he is glad that she's his wingman. Gerry Wyslerman Gerry is one of Jelo's best friends. He would never let him down, and he always hangs out with him. Peeter Hugh Joey Peeter is one of Jelo's best friends. He likes joking along with him, and always hangs out with him. Clover Clover used to be Jelo's crush, which is the first reason Jelo wanted to protect her. However one time Jelo said that they can be friends instead. Star Butterfly Jelo is in good terms and is friends with Star. Jelo might think of her as odd, but he helps her when it comes to alot of trouble. Jelo might think of her as kind of wayward and weird, but Jelo thinks that's what makes her Star, and is proud of that. Milo Murphy Jelo is okay and is friends with Milo. Jelo is trying to survive the disasters caused by Milo, and has always managed to do so successfully everytime. Fireside Girls Jelo knows the Fireside Girls. He met them last 2012, and has always met them ever since. He also always buys cupcakes from them, which he thinks of as kind of annoying. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella Jelo has met them last 2011. He kept hanging out with them, knowing them, and they became friends ever since. Everyone else Jelo is friendly to the whole gang, mean to bad guys, and neutral to strangers. Gallery Jelo-Season2.png|Jelo's look from "The Room of Super Smash Bros." to "Puzzle Universe". LRJelo.png|Jelo's new look. Jelo-LR.png|Jelo, in his cartoonish look. Jelofull.png|Jelo, in his Flipline look. Trivia * In the Season 1 finale, Jelo is unaffected, because he has no powers. * Jelo in real life is different than the one in the RP, only similar in (nick)name. * In "Ink or Sink at the Art Museum", Jelo and Buttercup are revealed to own a Sloshing Machine. * Despite sharing the same name, JeloElducal now denies Jelo is based off him. JeloElducal tweaked the character's personality to make him less of an RP version of himself and more of an entirely new character. Character Info * Rosewell is Jelo's first friend. ** Rosewell also actually gave Jelo his nickname. * Jelo was a bit surprised when he found out Mario and Luigi were in the Rooms. * Jelo wears glasses because he has astigmatism. ** When not wearing glasses, he wears contact lenses. * In "Slumberparty Surprise", Jelo is revealed to own a Nintendo Switch. ** Even though Slumberparty Surprise might no longer be canon, Jelo still owns a Nintendo Switch. * Jelo plays in a band called "The Locked Room Jammers". Tara is on bass, Rosewell is on piano, and bass if Tara is absent, Gerry is on drums, Peeter is rhythm guitar and Jelo is lead singer and lead guitar. * Jelo is able to curl/roll his tongue. * He is faster than half of the gang, but is slower than Candace. * He knows every person in Echo Creek. Nobody knows why. ** Now, (mostly) everyone knows him, thanks to him taking the Locked Room Challenge many times in a row over the course of 3 months. See also * Gerry Wyslerman * Rosewell Starlingson * Peeter Hugh Joey Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by JeloElducal Category:Veteran Characters Category:Characters introduced in The Hot Room Category:Filipinos Category:Leaders Category:Leader Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Fan-Made Characters